Escape The Speed Force, Come Back Home
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: Post Season 2 of Young Justice. I know many people have written about this, but I wanted to. Just a cute one shot, nothing more than that.


The feeling all around Wally was painful, the air- no, there wasn't air, there was some kind of electrical current that helped him to never slow down, or get tired- was sapping his very being away as well as fuelling him. He could slow down, even for a nano second; his faltering meant whatever was chasing him would catch up. A shadowy black figure raced behind Wally, matching his foot step for step, and was right on his tail nearly stride for stride. He couldn't let the strange black misty thing get him.

The place around Wally was strange as well. Through the entire time he had been running- how long had he been running for?- there were flashes of colour that appeared alongside and in front of him. After a while, Wally learned to keep up with them, seeing pictures of his friends and family. Smiling, laughing and saving people. Nightwing was in the Justice League, Superboy was still struggling with how he was ageing, but at some point had gotten back together with M'gann, Kaldur was still empathic and strong as usual, and the younger members of the team seemed to be doing well.

Then there was Artemis, Wally had focused on her the most in these passing visions, but she had made no move to rejoin crime fighting after Wally had disappeared apart from a short span of time as Tigress, she cried with his parents, and then she started to gain weight. He didn't care, soon he'd be home with her.

That was a memory Wally had just passed, but there was some kind of light ahead of Wally that distracted him. He moved faster than before, nearing light speed he guessed, and then the white glow enveloped him. One glance over his shoulder confirmed what the sudden wave of fatigue appearing meant, he didn't have to run anymore. He slowed down, his shoes made sparks on the tar road beneath him.

Somehow, Wally ended up in front of his home, Artemis had her car parked there, the front porch lights were on too. Wally looked at what he was wearing, still in his Kid Flash uniform, pristine and smoke free. Thank you kelvar friction proof suit.

Wally looked around him, no one was around to see him change from his uniform to his street clothes he wore underneath. His shoes didn't look too out of place when covered by his jeans.

He approached the door, his arm nearly aching from how slow he raised it; his knuckles finally connected with the wood of the door. It creaked open a tad, one dark eye looked through the small gap before the door closed again for a second and then flew open. Wally jumped back, startled for a moment and the motion. One of the fastest people alive was scared for a door opening and closing quickly, ironic.

Artemis's arms flew around Wally's neck, pressing herself as close to him as she could get. Wally had seen she had given up being Tigress, but it still seemed like she worked out like she was still on the team. His arms moved to hold her waist, not wanting her to leave his grasp anytime soon.

"You're alive," Artemis pulled back enough for her eyes to examine his face. She brought one hand of his cheek, her thumb running along the side of his nose and across his cheek bone. There were tears running down both of their faces as they shared a kiss. Artemis stepped backwards, stumbling along with Wally and they turned around. Artemis closed the door and felt her back press against it as Wally tightened his grasp on her.

"I love you," Wally murmured, moving his lips to her neck as Artemis buried her hands into his hair.

"I love you too," Artemis breathed out, her head moving back to hit the door. She really had missed Wally.

A crash sounded from where one of the spare bedrooms was. Artemis's eyes flew open from when they had shut and she moved from the door, out of Wally's arms. Wally followed her trail as she rushed into the room; he stood frozen at the door. A small lamp in the shape of a love heart was scattered on the carpeted floor, a small rubber bouncing ball was just beginning to stop rolling when Artemis turned around to face the red head that stood in the doorway.

A tiny bundle was in her arms, cooing softly as Artemis bounced up and down on her feet softly. One little hand grasped at her finger and the baby smiled a toothless smile.

"Who-" Wally began, pointing at the baby in her arms. Artemis crossed the room to give her boyfriend a better view.

"This is our daughter, Irey." Wally looked at the baby, as she smiled up at him. "You did always say if you had a daughter you'd name her Iris just to call her Irey since your aunt never lets you call her that."

Wally examined her. Her head was being covered in blonde strands, and she had Artemis's large eyes, but Wally blue eyes, and his skin tone. She also had Artemis's nose and Wally's smile. Irey babbled something and reached both of her hands out in Wally's direction. He bent down, allowing her to touch his face, she giggled loudly and then breathed out just as loud when she looked into Wally's eyes.

All of them realised that this was the first time they were meeting. Her reaction was priceless.

 _ **A.N. I am going to make this a one shot. Originally this was going to be a multi chapter fic, but I don't have it in me to write anymore for this. I'm sorry, but a lot of stuff has happened in my personal life in the last week that has physically, mentally and emotionally drained me. I do hope to do more with YJ, I just watched all of the episodes and now I'm sad. For those of you who don't know, Wally had two children after Barry was dead for 23 years, and Irey (Iris) was one of his children who tapped into the Speed Force more so than her (younger?) brother I can't remember if the kids were twins or they have a year a part in age. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this, and for people who read my other stories, I might not be updating for a few days because I'm going away with my mum to celebrate her 50th birthday.**_


End file.
